


R & R

by Cryo_Bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Gen, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky
Summary: Steve has some time off, so he has to find some way to entertain himself.





	R & R

**Author's Note:**

> I was enabled shamelessly by several people but this is my own creation. I have nothing to say to redeem myself. Hopefully you all enjoy this filth.   
> Beta-ed by the amazing and patient NurseDarry (all hail!)

Finland is cold as hell. That was to be expected in January, but it’s nearly May, and Steve still feels under-prepared. The safehouse in Kuhmo however is nice and toasty warm. Whoever invented central heating is his hero, though from the remoteness of this city it is likely because of the tourists that he feels so spoiled with amenities. 

Usually he is vehemently against going places that are cold. He has enough bad memories of cold to last several lifetimes; but Natasha had said Finland was beautiful, and Steve has to agree with her. Sam tried to convince him he should go igloo camping, but the terrified and disgusted look that Steve had given him seemed enough to shut him up. He’d considered going back to Wakanda to visit Bucky, but he hadn’t wanted to impose on their hospitality -- wanted to go somewhere he hadn’t been before. The only places he’s seen much of were the streets of New York and swathes of Western Europe during the war. Finland is beautiful, and somewhere he can relax. 

This is his getaway time. They’ve all been working too hard. It’s good work, saving people, helping those who aren’t able to help themselves. It feels good to be doing something worthwhile again. No government agencies looking over his shoulder, no angry citizens shouting for his head. It isn’t the life he thought he would have, but it’s good. For the first time since he came out of the ice, Steve feels like he can breathe. 

So he has some time. He can’t even remember the last moment that there hadn’t been anything vying for his attention. Of course there are things he could be doing, but none of them are world-ending. He can spend all day languishing in bed or going ice climbing, or any of the seemingly hundreds of things this town offered visitors. 

Things aren’t just going well for him; Bucky is safe in Wakanda and actually happy from what Steve has seen. They’ve been video-chatting once a week, and the progress that Bucky’s been making has Steve believing that everything they went through was worth it. Wanda mentioned going somewhere in Scotland with Vision, and Steve is glad for them to have at least a little peace. Sam and Natasha have both gone their separate ways as well; Steve has an inkling that Nat is in Dubai somewhere, probably not relaxing at all, and Sam has talked a lot the past few weeks about the Caribbean. 

Steve picked Scandinavia at random. The people are nice and they have lots of good food. The best part is no one cares who he is. He can walk through the streets and look people dead in the face and they have no clue. It’s probably partially to do with the beard. He’d thought a change would be nice, and there hadn’t been time to shave when there were more pressing things at hand. Now though, he’s gotten used to it and likes the way it softens his face. He’d never been able to grow a beard before now — had only ever shaved a handful of times before the serum, and it feels good to claim something for himself, even if it’s this. 

He doesn’t have any errands to run, has plenty of snacks and a comfortable bed to laze in. He spends most of the morning going over their mission notes for lack of anything better, but finds himself actually bored by it. He’s used to having something to do. It isn’t easy to switch off. In the early afternoon he bundles up and heads out into the crisp air, poking through a few shops and politely declining an offer to join a group in a sauna. It takes him a while to find suitable gifts for his friends, but he clutches the bags tightly, his chest filling with a soft happiness at imagining their excitement in opening them. The sun is crawling down in the sky by the time he gets back to his rented room, and after dumping his bags onto the table by the front door, Steve settles into sketching for a few hours in a patch of weak sunlight. 

By the time the sun has stained the sky with pink and violet, Steve finds himself gravitating back to bed. Honestly who can blame him, this bed is criminally comfortable. He feels himself sinking into it like a warm hug and sighs happily, burying his face in the pillows. 

The only thing that could make this better was if he had someone to share this bed with. 

Oh.

He hasn’t thought about that in a while. With a sigh he rolls over, punching the pillow into a more comfortable shape and staring at the ceiling. 

It isn’t as if he doesn’t enjoy that sort of thing. He doesn’t have some great fear of intimacy, and sex is great. More than great. He’s just… there’s been a lot on his mind. But now that he’s finally got a moment to relax, his brain seems more than happy reminding him that it has been… a long time. 

During those first few months after the serum he’d been a mess, his new body seemingly always mixing up signals. After being in pain literally since he’d been born - from his crooked spine to his bashed-up lungs - even the simple act of being able to breathe deeply was almost euphoric. The following years had helped him reign it in, but he was still a little embarrassed about what a wrecking ball he’d been at first. Sometimes it was still hard to be present in his body. When he could push himself to focus, it kept him present, kept his head on straight and gave him a goal. 

Now though, his body seemed to be remembering that one of the more adverse effects of the serum was it left him almost painfully attune to every sensation. He’d gotten used to it, but at first even the fabric of his clothes had felt like it was scraping his skin. He wasn’t tired, but he couldn’t seem to get himself out of bed, his mind happy to focus on the slight buzz under his skin-- the one that usually prompted him to move, do something. But now it just kept him here in bed, in a loop of remembering how it had been back then. He’s glad to have leveled out. 

A flush climbs up his neck at the memory of stealing some… personal time. It had seemed a strong wind had been enough to make him spring to attention in more ways than one. There’s nothing stopping him from going out and finding someone to share his bed with, now that the thought has struck him. He’s done it before, a few times on the USO tour and once or twice after he’d got out of the ice, but it’s never as satisfying as he wants. He gets too emotionally attached for a one-night stand, and it always leaves him with a bad taste in his mouth no matter how much fun it is at the time.

Well, if going out is out of the question he can always just… stay in. His cock twitches in his pants and he squirms at the heat pooling in his belly. Okay yeah, he’s doing this. Standing to pull down the bedcovers he tugs his shirt off over his head. It’s strange to feel jittery about something as simple as jerking off, but here he is. Clearly it’s been far too long. He settles back into the comfortable bed, taking a few steadying breaths before pushing his joggers and his underwear down and letting them slide off the end of the bed into oblivion. He can care about them later. Now it’s just the feeling of the soft sheets against his heated skin.

He looks down at himself, the peaks and valleys of his pecs and the cut of his hips. He still doesn’t have any chest hair. He’d assumed that his body hair would come back after the effects of the serum had calmed down. He’s managed to grow a beard after all, and he has hair just about everywhere else, but still his chest is almost perfectly smooth. Maybe he can ask Bucky about it. Yeah, that wouldn’t be awkward at all. 

Maybe now wasn’t the best time to think about that. 

Instead of getting right to the main event Steve takes the time to focus on relaxing his muscles, concentrating on each part of his body and loosening it, letting the soft warmth of calm wash over him before reaching up to pinch at his own nipples. 

“Ah…” He sighs out a soft noise, cupping one of his pecs and twisting his nipple until it stands up on its own. Then he does it again to the other side. He’s already breathing hard, cock twitching every time he tenses the muscles in his abdomen. His nipples had been sensitive even before the serum, now he wonders if he can come just from pinching and pulling at them. Maybe some other time. 

When he finally slides his fingers around his cock he lets out a choked noise, smoothing in the copious precome down along with nudging his foreskin back as he uses the other palm to tease the head. 

Fuck… he isn’t going to last very long. But that’s no fun. 

The first few strokes are heaven, and he sinks his teeth into his lip to keep from groaning aloud, his head tipping back as he relaxes into the rhythm. A curse slides out with a panted breath as he feels a tingle down the base of his spine. That edge is coming up to meet him already, but he doesn’t want to be done after just a half-dozen strokes. Once he feels it getting to be too much he lets go, looking back down to see his cock bob with his heavy breaths, the head kissing his belly and leaving the beginnings of a puddle of precome. Once he’s got himself back under control he reaches back down to flick his finger against the side of his shaft, watching it sway and add to the web of pearly liquid on his belly. 

It becomes a game: how close can he get without going over. Twisting to bury his face in the pillow, the scratchy texture of his beard against the soft pillowcase makes him squirm even more than before, his hair falling into his face before he can push it back. Fuck this was too much. He feels like a live wire, muscles practically shaking as he lets go of his dick again, biting back an embarrassing noise as the ache intensifies. 

If he had someone else with him he knows he could do better, it might even be fun to let someone torture him in this way. He gasps at the thought, hips jerking up into the tight circle of his fist before he can stop them. 

It isn’t long before he starts to pant, open mouthed and desperate. Fuck— it’s just too much. He can feel himself floating, pushing higher and higher each time he staves off his orgasm. Maybe he can float here forever, in this haze of pleasure that’s so good he’s practically gagging on it. He’s going to have to change the sheets after all, if the sweat he can feel dripping down the back of his neck means anything, but he can’t bring himself to care even the slightest. 

He lets out another choked noise, almost a sob. He’s so close, thick precome drips like a faucet from his cockhead as he reaches down to rub his tight balls and the sensitive skin behind them. It’s like electricity under his skin, and oh god, it practically hurts, but he doesn’t want it to stop. 

It feels like he’s been doing this for an eternity, but it can’t have been very long at all, maybe a half-hour. His composure is slipping. It’s harder and harder to make himself let go, hurt little “uh, uh, uh-” sounds pouring from his lips. 

The muscles in his abdomen are starting to cramp he’s strung so tight, his thighs shaking. It was- _oh._ His body doesn’t give him a chance to stop this time, hips snapping up into the slick channel of his fingers, skin crawling with pleasure. He bites into his hand to keep from shouting as his frantic strokes finally push him over, gasping and shaking as he paints his chest with sticky stripes of come. 

The buzz is still humming under his skin, even once he’s done shuddering through his orgasm. He feels raw, shaken. His hips jerk up into nothing and he gasps. He can’t stop now, his brain stuck on a loop of “more, more, more”, as he grabs at his cock with slick fingers, hissing through his teeth at the intense sensation. 

He can just...keep going. He hasn’t gone soft in the slightest, the need pinching tighter in his stomach. 

The thought makes him whine high in his throat, a shiver of pleasure shooting down his spine as he rubs his thumb against the sensitive spot at the base of the head. It doesn’t quite hurt, but it makes his eyes cross and another whine crawl out of his throat. He’s never done this before. There hasn’t exactly been time for him to test out his own refractory period. Seems he doesn’t really have one. 

His orgasm comes up slowly this time. He doesn’t have to hold it back, just strokes slow and steady and lets the pleasure fill him up until his toes are curling and his skin is tingling all over. He melts even further into the sheets as he spurts more come onto himself. Fuck, he’s a mess, but he’s still not- It’s not enough. The tingling sensation at the base of his spine is not nearly satisfied as he tries to think through his pleasure-soaked brain what he wants. 

Steve sits up, leans himself against the headboard and licks his lips, shivering at the feeling of now-sticky come sliding sluggishly down his skin. He looks down at himself again, watches the cherry-read head of his cock dissapear in his fist, slippery precome easing the way as he jerks his cock faster. His hips want to push up into the sensation, and he tips his head back to thunk against the headboard, chasing the pleasure. It seems this time is even more sluggish. He whimpers when the sensation starts to tip over into a sting-- too dry. Dropping his head forward and sticking his tongue out he lets a string of saliva dribble its way to his dick, hair falling into his face again. If he were more flexible he could just maybe close his lips around the head, but it’s just a little too far. 

The extra wetness smooths the way, and oh. _Oh god._ He makes an embarrassing noise that he’s glad no one is there to witness, groaning loudly as yet another orgasm rushes up to meet him all at once. He flinches when the first strand of come hits his face, but shivers through the rest like rapture, and he groans, open-mouthed and shameless as he pumps his cock, desperate to get all of it. He licks at the spunk that drips down his face. He’s never going to get it all out of his beard. 

Once he’s done panting, he drops his hand down to his thighs, scrubbing the back of the other hand over his face and wincing as he smears the mess further. He feels a little delirious, and he’s still buzzing all over. More? Really? 

Reaching for his cock again makes him hiss through his teeth. Too much, too soon, it _hurts._ There must be a wire crossed somewhere in him because it makes him feel like he’s going to shake apart. It hurts, but it’s so good. He ends up pulling at his hair, tangling his fingers into his now-longer strands and yanking, just to feel that delicious burn of good-hurt. It makes his hips buck up into the air and a groan punch its way out of his chest. 

“Ah, ah...fuck-” Steve can’t keep quiet anymore as he moves back to squeezing his pecs, pinching at his nipples with both hands. He feels unmoored, frantic and barely-contained in his own skin. Now that he’s let himself have this, it seems his body is happy to take it all. 

And what’s to stop him? 

“Oh, _oh!”_ He could come like this, floating high on the endorphins of three orgasms already. He feels that close just from pulling on his nipples. Rolling onto his belly he buries his face into the pillows and groans at the prickly sensation of rubbing his beard into the soft cotton. He presses his weight into his now-puffy nipples, rolling his spine in a full-body grind and settling his weight low enough to push down into the bed below him, filthy and desperate. 

He hooks one leg up to get a better angle, panting into the pillows. There’s sweat gathering at the small of his back, and he’s smeared the come that had been all over his belly into the sheets, but he just focuses on the pleasure. It’s hot, and oh so good. He’s not in pain now, but the friction is almost too much, and he can feel his cock leaking-- he’s driving into that wet spot and it’s _so good._ Shoving his fingers into his mouth to keep from drooling makes him moan anew, sucking the taste of his own come off them. It’s filthy and it’s definitely turning him on, hips snapping forward with more and more force. 

He’s going to come, again. He’s never thought to try and see just how many times he could, but it seems to be a lot. Definitely not one of the intended effects of the serum, but Steve isn’t going to complain. 

His back bows hard, pleasure slamming into him and taking his breath away. He nearly chokes himself on his own fingers as he jerks and shudders through yet another orgasm. It feels like it just keeps going on and on, every twitch of his hips rubbing his throbbing cock against the sheets and making him cry out. He has to roll over once the stimulation gets to be too much, his dick dribbling the last of his orgasm onto his hip. 

He lies there panting, mind blissfully empty but for the post-orgasmic haze as his muscles succumb to a pleasant ache. His thighs are still shaking and his whole abdomen is still clenching beyond his control. He feels wrung-out and finally sated, the buzz under his skin calmed for now. 

Maybe next time he can make it five. After all, this is his vacation.


End file.
